


Good Role Models

by clowntemperance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowntemperance/pseuds/clowntemperance
Summary: Keebo makes an unlikely friend.





	Good Role Models

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, clowntemperance here. It's Mahiru's birthday today. Since I often forget she even exists, I decided to write up a little something for her. Happy birthday, Mahiru. I hope you all enjoy.

“Oh goodness, she’s going to kill me…”

 

Keebo wasn’t having a very good day.  He was late for a very important maintenance appointment with his good friend Miu, and had good reason to be worried.  Miu had been more herself than normal lately, if such a thing was even possible - Keebo likened her to a ticking time bomb, and prayed that his tardiness wouldn't be the cause of her explosion.  The Ultimate Robot speed walked through the halls of Hope’s Peak towards her lab, with boxes upon boxes of mechanical parts and other viscera from the school’s computer lab in his arms - he could barely see where he was going.  Combined with his internal panic, this made Keebo a recipe for disaster.

 

“Oh, please don’t be mad at me… Please don’t take your anger out on me… And please, don’t do anything weird to-” THUD.  As he pleaded to himself, Keebo collided with what felt like another student. Computer parts and papers went flying everywhere as he landed on his rear with a loud clang, with a loud shriek coming from the victim of his clumsiness.

 

“Geez, watch where you’re going!  Have a little common sense, will you?” the victim of Keebo’s accidental collision, a fairly average looking red-headed girl, said angrily as she got off the floor and gathered the papers she was carrying, which had been knocked all over the floor.

“I-I’m sorry!  I wasn’t looking where I was going!”  Keebo felt incredibly embarrassed as he too collected the parts strewn all over the ground - they were so scattered that it looked like a bomb had gone off in the hallway.

“Well, that much is obvious!  Maybe you need to get a new pair of eyes or something.”  the girl - Mahiru - still seemed to be fairly upset, despite Keebo’s apology.

 

“...Was that a robophobic remark?”  Keebo stopped and slowly turned towards her.  Mahiru’s expression lightened.

“I’m... sorry?”  Mahiru tilted her head.  Keebo looked fairly angry.

“It’s robophobic to assume that my eyes are so easily replaceable just because I’m a robot!  And I thought Hope’s Peak would-”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean any offense.” Mahiru apologized, fully realizing that there wasn't too much of a reason to be upset at him.  “I didn’t know you were a… robot... in the first place.”

Keebo’s expression changed from anger to pride.  “Well, of course! I am the Ultimate Robot, after all!”

 

“Oh, you must be Keebo!  I think Maki told me about you one time.”  Mahiru held out her hand. “Mahiru Koizumi, Ultimate Photographer.”

Keebo made a nervous smile and shook her hand.  “I-It’s a pleasure. Sorry for bumping into you.  Do you need me to help pick up your stuff?”

“I already got it.”  Mahiru looked around the hallway - there were still mechanical parts everywhere.  "I think you needed more help than I did, anyhow."

After making sure neither of them were hurt, The two made idle chatter as Mahiru helped Keebo collect the parts he had strewn about the hallway.  At one point, Keebo noticed that Mahiru had missed one of the papers she had dropped. Picking it up, he saw that it was a picture of two women having lunch together; one with silver hair, and one that looked like a nurse.  Both of the women looked happy.

 

“Did you take this?”  He handed the picture to Mahiru.

“Oh, yeah!  This is a great shot.”  She took the photo and pointed to one of the girls.  “The girl on the left here? That’s Peko. I hardly ever see her smile.  And whenever she does, she hides her face before I can take her picture! Isn’t that weird?”  Mahiru seemed happy to talk about her photographs.

“Really?  Well, she certainly does look happy here.”  Keebo smiled. “You know, I do a bit of photography myself.  But I’m not sure if my work is as good as yours.”

“That’s alright!  I’d love to see some of your work one day.”  Mahiru said as she finished picking up the computer parts.

“Well then, watch this.”  Keebo made a strange expression as something began to hum inside his head.  Mahiru looked at him oddly until a series of pictures began printing out of his mouth.

 

“Check it out.  I’m able to print out pictures directly from my memory banks!”  He handed the stack of three or four photographs to her - her weird look persisted.  “Take a look. Don't worry, my mouth is clean.”

With a bit of hesitation, Mahiru took the photos and began looking through them.  The first picture was of Gonta crawling in the grass looking for bugs, with a happy grin on his face.  Kokichi could be seen in the background, waiting in the bushes to possibly scare him.

“You can print straight from your memory?  Wow, I wish I could do that…” She flicked to the second photo.  This one depicted Kirumi folding clothes in what appeared to be a laundry room.  Keebo’s arms were also in the shot, holding a pile of folded shirts.

“It is a useful skill to have, I suppose.  I don't take advantage as often as you'd think, though.”  Keebo said.

“Well, if you ever have any questions about photography, you can…” Mahiru’s face went pale.

 

“Is… something wrong?”  Keebo looked at the picture she was holding, and his face went pale too - at least, it would if it could.  Miu’s face filled the entire image, as though she had been right on top of Keebo.  In one hand held a wrench - she was sensually licking the other end of it.

“What the hell is this?”  Mahiru sounded half angry and half concerned.

“Uh… um…”  Keebo felt like shutting down out of embarrassment.  How did he manage to print out something like that without noticing?  “I-It isn’t what it looks like! She… Miu does maintenance on me fairly often, and… sometimes she just does weird stuff like that.  I promise, I…” He suddenly snapped to attention, and began gathering the newly-organized boxes of computer parts in a rush. “Th-The maintenance!  I forgot I was running late! I-I need to hurry...”

 

“No no no, wait a second!”  Mahiru stopped him. “You’re not going to speed through the school like that again.  You’ll just end up crashing into someone else!” She picked up one of the boxes, sticking the stack of Keebo’s pictures inside.  “Look, forget about the picture. I’ll help you carry these, okay?”

Keebo breathed a sigh of relief.  “If it’s okay with you… Thank you, Mahiru.”

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ll vouch for you being late.” she said.  “Besides, I think I should have a word with Miu...”

 

~

 

“Ahh-hahaha!  Y’know Keebs, it ain’t a good idea to keep a gorgeous girl genius like me waiting.”  Miu seemed to be the same as always when the two arrived at her lab. “But you went out of your way to make this a threesome?  Quite the bold proposal!”

Mahiru didn’t seem to be too impressed by her remarks, but Keebo was as meek as ever.  “Ah, no. Nothing like that… Miu, this is Mahiru, and she-”

“She’s gonna what?  Sorry Keebs, but this flat-chested ginger doesn’t like she can push any of my buttons.  And believe me, I’ve got a lot of buttons!”

Mahiru walked right up and slapped her.  Hard. Miu let out a whimper.

 

“What’s the matter with you?  Don’t you have any decency?” Mahiru scolded her.  Keebo could only stare in shock - he prayed that her words wouldn’t push any of Miu’s buttons.

“I-I…”  Miu tried to speak, but fumbled with her words.

“Take a little pride in your work.  If you’re as good of an inventor as you claim to be, you should be able to get through a little maintenance without your hormones getting in the way.  Got that?”

Miu just stared at her.  Thankfully, there was no hint of the bedroom eyes Keebo knew so well.

“O-Okay…”  she finally piped up in a weak voice.  Mahiru breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good.  I didn’t want to have to slap you again.”  she walked away with her head held high, nudging Keebo.  “I hope I wasn’t too hard on her,” she whispered. “I’ll wait for you outside.  Let me know how it goes, alright?”

Keebo just nodded with a shocked expression on his face as she left the room.  Turning to Miu, she looked just as surprised as he did.

“Let’s… just get this over with.” he said to her.

 

Keebo’s maintenance ended thirty minutes earlier than usual.  It turns out that Miu was actually able to get work done without her hormones in the way.  Sure enough, Mahiru was out there waiting for him once he stepped outside.

“So?  How’d it go?” she gave him a slight smile.

“It went… very quickly.” that was all he could say.  “If I may ask, why did you help me out like that?”

“Why don’t we just say…” Mahiru paused for a moment.  “I think you need some better female role models in your life.”

“Female… role models?”  Keebo pondered what exactly that meant.  Now that he thought about it, the only real girls that he could think of as role models would be Kirumi and maybe Kaede.  Though, considering he spent a lot more time around Miu…

“I suppose you’re right.” he said.

“How about this?  I’ve got a meeting that I think I can get you into…” she smiled as she trailed off.  Keebo looked intrigued at her proposal.

 

~

 

Keebo arrived at one of Hope’s Peak’s cooking classrooms at the time Mahiru provided.  He was a little nervous upon arrival, but that feeling only worsened upon seeing the stoic and imposing Peko guarding the door.

“Uh… hello.”  Keebo said. “You’re… Peko, right?”

Peko nodded.  “Yes. Mahiru said you’d be here.”

“Well, um…” Her unwavering expression sent a chill down his metal spine.  “I’m here. What are you doing out here in the hall, anyways?”

“Standing guard.  Mahiru was worried that Kazuichi would try and interrupt our gathering.”  she looked mildly disgusted.

“Why would he…?  What’s this gathering about, anyways?”

 

Peko opened the door for him without another word.  The kitchen was well lit, with excited chatter coming from within.  Several girls were inside, some around countertops, some near the oven, and some mixing ingredients.

“Hey, Keebo!  You made it!” Mahiru set down a bowl she was stirring and came to greet him, carrying an apron.  “Here, put this on.”

“So, this is…” Keebo put on the apron.  “A baking session?”

“Exactly!  Ah, Peko, I think you can join us now.  If Soda bothers us, I’ll deal with him myself.”  Mahiru looked past Keebo for just a moment.  Peko nodded and grabbed a nearby apron before joining the group.  Mahiru smiled. “I thought I’d introduce you to some of my friends, and we could do something fun together.”

 

“This is… this is wonderful!”  sparkles filled Keebo’s eyes. “Mahiru, thank you!”

“Hey, it’s not a problem!”  Mahiru beamed at him. “We’re making dumplings right now.  You’re welcome to go around and introduce yourself. That’s Chiaki working the dough, Hiyoko’s watching the oven, Akane’s… stuffing her face with bean paste.  Akane, for goodness’ sake, cut that out!”

Keebo gave small waves to everyone in the room as Mahiru rushed to stop Akane from eating everything in sight.  Chiaki smiled at him, Mikan seemed a bit nervous, but Hiyoko was definitely not amused.

“Mahiru, why did we invite this nasty, smelly bucket of bolts to our meeting?  He’ll probably leak oil all over the dumplings!”

 

Mahiru sighed at Hiyoko’s foul mouth as she tried restraining Akane.  Maybe Hiyoko’s the one who needed better role models, she thought.


End file.
